wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Velina Behar
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=tgs |birth = 859 NE}} Velina Behar is an Aes Sedai of the White Ajah. She is also secretly part of the Black Ajah. Appearance and Abilities She has a nose like an eagle's beak and sharp, tilted eyes. She has sharp high cheekbones and a penetrating stare from her eyes that are almost black. Her voice is almost girlishly high-pitched. Her appearance is fierce. Her plain snowy dress appears stark and cold. Being a Sitter in the Hall means that Velina is also a high-ranking sister and a strong channeler by Aes Sedai standards. Thus she had the strength needed to travel. This is not confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described only as 25(13). But this is probably a mistake because this is the level of an Aes Sedai with an average strength, and 12 levels below the strongest Sitters would mean that Velina was a too weak Sitter compared to them. Velina's true level of strength can be guessed by the time she spent as novice and Accepted, which was in total twenty years, roughly the same as sisters that are at level 20(8). In fact, the time spent in training usually reflects the strength of an Aes Sedai. History Velina is 141 years old. She was born in 859 NE and went to the Tower in 877 NE. She remained a novice eleven years and was Accepted for nine years. She was raised to the shawl in 897 NE. She is normally the most self-possessed woman in the Tower and the model of a White sister. She was elected Sitter for the White Ajah in the year 974 NE, a position for which she was too young at the time. Activities She was one of the Sitters that stood to depose Siuan Sanche. Thus, she has remained loyal to the White Tower during the split and has kept her place as a Sitter in the Hall. She is among the Sitters that Elaida meets with in Alviarin's absence. At this meeting, she tries to convince Elaida that, logically, multiple a'dam cannot exist since two ter'angreal that perform the same function are rare. It has been theorized that she is Black Ajah because she flinched when Alviarin entered the room and there are at least two more Black Ajah Sitters among the remaining Sitters in the Tower. Her logic on the a'dam may also be intentionally faulty. Verin Mathwin's list confirmed that Velina is Black Ajah. She was not present for Egwene's raising, and her current whereabouts are unknown. She may have participated in the [[Battle in Tel'aran'rhiod|Battle in Tel'aran'rhiod]]. It is stated in "The Wheel of Time Companion" that Velina was a member of the Black Ajah Supreme Council. She was one of only three women who knew Alviarin's identity as head of the Black Ajah; the others were Galina (also Alviarin's second) and Sedore. (Note: The Wheel of Time Companion has conflicting entries on this; Velina's entry says that Sedore knew Alviarin's identity, but Sedore's own entry states otherwise). Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:Channelers Category:Dreadlords Category:Aes Sedai